Touch
by WildAdapted
Summary: Takes place after Book-verse: Backwards. Rimmer gains his Hard-light drive around a 16-year-old Lister. Mentions of Better Than Life and Backwards. This isn't Beta'd, sorry.


"I can touch? Feel?" Rimmer asked the strange masked-man who has just taken his light-bee and turned him into something that he called "Hard-light." In his excitement, Rimmer grabbed hold of the boy next to him to make sure he actually could touch him. His mind still reeling from the sensations he missed the action of the sixteen-year-old Lister whose shoulder he just let go of.

Rimmer was suddenly on the floor, his lips captured by the sixteen-year-old, while Cat and Kryten looked on with a mixture of disgust and amusement. The masked-man, known as Legion, offered to take sixteen-year-old Cat and Kryten over for some refreshments and allow Rimmer and Lister some privacy. At first, Kyrten worried about leaving Lister with Rimmer, but Cat pushed him after Legion.

Lister finally broke the kiss, sporting a gerbil-like grin. "What the smeg was that?" Rimmer managed to breath out, anger laced on his face.

"Shut up. I'm only takin' advantage of your new _Hard-_light." Rimmer didn't like how Lister said "Hard" in "Hard-light". It was coated with implication.

Before Rimmer could throw a come-back Lister had kissed him again, pushing him down roughly onto the floor. Rimmer tried to struggle, but he only managed to help the teen in removing his clothes. Soon Rimmer's shirt was unbuttoned and Lister's hands were creeping inside. "What are you doing?" he finally managed to squeak out through Lister's lips.

Lister sat up, huge grin back on his face, straddling the thirty-one-year-old hologram, "I'm goin' to do to you what no woman dead or alive has ever done."

Rimmer had no words. When Lister was twenty-five, just eleven years ago, his libido was almost unmatched on the Red Dwarf. The fifteen-year-old Lister and Cat would spend half their time masturbating and the other half fighting with Rimmer and eating. Rimmer suspected that Lister had tried to have sex with Cat at some point, but something about the Felis sapient had make Lister cringe occasionally. And now Rimmer was the only humanoid body around a horny teenager.

He tried to say something to stop Lister, but the boy had begun to undo Rimmer's trousers. He felt Lister take hold of his shaft, which was enjoying the attention from another body all too much. Rimmer gave up, dropping his head back on to the floor, only for it to hit the floor too hard. "Ow." He mumbled. Lister looked up from Rimmer's penis to Rimmer rubbing the sore spot.

"You alright?" He asked with mild concern.

"Pain receptors seem to work." Rimmer sighed.

"That's good." Lister grinned again, "Let's see how your pleasure receptors work."He began slowly pumping the hologram's member. Rimmer's breath hitched, and he slipped off his elbows, head hitting the floor again.

Lister quickly stopped the hand-job and leaned forward, eyes wide. "Smeg, Rimma'. Jus' relax, man."

"Relax?" Rimmer let out a hollow-laugh, "I'm being molested by a sixteen-year-old after I had to go through years of not being able to touch anything. I think relaxing is the last thing on my mind, milado."

Lister's grin seemed to fall completely from his face, "I jus' thought, I dunno, maybe after years of not touchin' you might want this." His eyes fell to Rimmer's bare stomach.

Rimmer let out a frustrated sigh. He was still hard, and Lister being so eager to please him. He knew he would regret it, but he reached forward and cupped the teen's face. "Listy." He tugged Lister's face towards him, giving the boy a small kiss. Then he promptly refused to meet Lister's eyes.

Lister smiled, "Do you want me to finish?"

Still not looking at him, Rimmer mumbled "Do what you want."

Lister sat back on Rimmer's legs, keeping his eyes on Rimmer's face this time, and resuming the steady rhythm he abandoned.

Rimmer tried his best not let the pleasure show on his face. Lister seemed to get bored with the hand-job, despite that Rimmer was fighting not to writhe beneath him. Suddenly, Lister stood, leaving Rimmer too close to the peak. "I'll be right back." And before Rimmer could force him to finish, Lister had run down the hallway he saw Legion take Kryten and Cat.

Rimmer let his body relax on the floor. 'I just got played.' He thought angrily. The teen was just trying to get him riled up and now had gone to tell his "BFF" Cat how he almost got Rimmer to come.

Rimmer allowed a minute to pass before giving in. He sat up, ignoring his still present erection, he closed his trousers. He stood trying to ignore the tightness, and looked around trying to determine where he can go to take care of himself.

"Rimma'!" Lister's voice broke the silence as the teen ran back to where Rimmer now stood. He looked at Rimmer's closed trousers, "What's up, man? Why'd you close 'em." He reached forward, hooking his fingers in the slacks.

Rimmer smacked his hand away. "That's enough. You had your fun, Lister."

"No, I havn'. Not yet, anyway. I went to ask Legion if we can use a bed cause you kept hitting your head, and I can't do what I want on the floor." He took Rimmer's hand, "Now come on, I wanna finish what we started."

Rimmer's face flushed, but his body wouldn't allow him to protest, and he let Lister lead him down the hall. They entered a room which seemed to be furnished for all of Lister's needs. Lister released Rimmer's hand and explored the room with mounting excitement. He happily found a pair of shoes in the freezer and gave Rimmer a grin. "It's perfect."

Rimmer cringed; this room was too perfect for Lister. "Legion says all four of us have a room like this. Yours is down the hall, each room is suppose to be perfect for us."

"Why?" Rimmer asked, crossing his arms.

Lister pondered for a moment, then grinned, "Who cares? We didn't come in here to talk about Legion." He quickly crossed the room, kissing Rimmer before he could protest. The pushed him back, making the hologram fall onto the bed. Lister pulled off his jacket and t-shirt barely breaking the kiss. He tugged off Rimmer's still open shirt, tossing it away.

Rimmer's bare skin hit the fabric of the bed and he could have come right there. He had forgotten the feeling of sheets, and when Lister's chest hit his own it sent his senses to over-drive. Despite himself, Rimmer moaned into Lister's mouth, loving the way his skin touched and was touched. He felt his trousers being yanked off as Lister broke the kiss for a moment to pull off his own grime covered slacks. Rimmer pulled off Lister's hat, tossing it off the bed, and pulling the teen back down.

Their mouths crashed together, Rimmer running his hands over Lister's back. The teen leaned completely on top of Rimmer, making the hologram feel the very obvious erection in his underpants. Lister broke the kiss, his lips swollen, and looked at Rimmer with pure lust. He clumsily removed their underpants, grinding their erections together, and let out a hiss of pleasure.

Rimmer's eyes shut, the sensation was more than his new body could take, if he didn't get relief soon he worried his light-bee would blow a fuse. For a moment nothing happened, then he felt something pressing into him, his eyes snapped open. He sat up, supported by his elbows, "What…are you doing?" he breathed out.

Lister looked up, innocently, "Preppin' you. It'll hurt otherwise."

Rimmer's face suddenly turned crimson, but with Lister's finger's moving inside him it was hard to voice his thoughts. "Dun worry, Rimma'. I'll be careful." Lister said, and his face was suddenly close to Rimmer's but didn't quite reach. Rimmer sighed, and allowed himself to relax.

Suddenly the fingers disappeared; Rimmer let his body relax, despite knowing what was coming. "Ready?" Lister asked, pressing the tip of his penis to Rimmer's entrance.

Rimmer just nodded, making sure not look at the teen. Without a further moment of hesitation, Lister thrust into the hologram. Rimmer cried out, and gripped the sheets. Lister allowed a moment for Rimmer to get comfortable.

He started slowly at first but Lister didn't have the patience of his older self anymore, and soon he was gripping Rimmer's hip and pounding into the hologram with all his force.

Rimmer had to bite his lip to prevent himself from crying out again. He felt himself reaching the breaking point as Lister released one of Rimmer's hips and began pumping the older-man's forgotten erection.

For the first time since that holy un-magical night with Yvonne McGruder over three million years ago Rimmer experienced the joyful peak involving another person. He practically ripped the sheets off the bed; he felt Lister's stubby nails dig into his hip as the teen came as well.

Lister's eyes had a content glazed look in them as he looked down towards Rimmer. The hologram's chest heaved, trying to catch un-needed air. He felt Lister pull out of him, then collapse beside him.

Despite knowing better, Rimmer draped an arm around the boy, who had seemed to have already fallen asleep, hand gripping the hologram's bare chest. He managed to pull some of the blanket over himself and Lister, and allowed his body some rest.

Rimmer awoke hours later, late into the night. Lister had shifted away from him, now sucking his thumb, but still lying on Rimmer's arm. Rimmer shifted, and managed to sit up. He was sore, he felt a smile tug on his lips, he hadn't felt pain in years. "Rimmah…" he heard the teen mumble behind him. At first he thought the boy was talking in his sleep, but then a hand reached out took hold of his arm.

He felt Lister sit up. "Where are you goin', Arn?"

Rimmer looked back the teen, he was still groggy, one hand rubbing his eyes. "I thought I'd go see my room."

"Can't you stay here tonight?"

"Why? We did what you wanted."

Lister was silent. He let go of Rimmer's arm, but the hologram didn't move. "It's just, it's been a lon' time since I've slept next to someone."

"Lister, you're sixteen. I'm thirty-one."

"I'm only physically sixteen, Rimma'. Mentally I'm lots older than you. In my original dimension I spent thirty-four years alone, then I de-aged forty-six years in a backwards universe. I'm not a kid."

"Still not right."

"Who are you scared of? Child Services? They're dead. The Police? They're dead too. My Parents? Neva' knew my biological ones, and my adoptive ones are dead. And trust Cat and Kryten don't care." Lister scooted towards Rimmer's back. "Just stay tonight. Come on, man." He tugged on Rimmer's shoulder.

Rimmer gave in. Lister, for once, had unbreakable logic. "Just for tonight."


End file.
